blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Anglican (5e Race)
Anglican "Thith ith our dethtiny, to ethcape thith hell and be birthed anew! Rithe, my brotherth and thithterth, rithe up and join me!" -Malachi Dynasty, anglican warlock, at the end of his lifelong goal to reset the universe Physical Description Anglicans are creatures that are related to the sahuagin and merfolk, but only distantly, taking on their scaled bodies with blue, red, green, orange, and black colorations, dotted with gleaming blue, yellow, or green spots. They are roughly the height of dwarves, with the shortest being just above 4 feet tall, and the tallest just under 5 and a half feet tall. Their eyes lack pupils, being a blank white, and they each have a signature lure on their head, which glows in any bright color, though it always glows the same from the creature's birth to their death. History Society The anglican race live in the deepest parts of the sea, where light does not even hope to touch the tops of their buildings, though some also live in the deeper lakes and ponds in the Underdark. Their society is one that is less warlike than expected by many, as they are focused on the creative arts of using their glows to create both harmonious music from the sounds of their beeping and humming lures, as well as making art on the ground and buildings with permanent markings from their lures. Relationships Anglicans do not tend to socialize with other races, due to their locations making them only meet with predominantly hostile species. Because of this, they have a tendency to attack other races at sight, but when given the chance to meet races or people they can actually find as kind, they are quick to forgive and ally with them. Anglicans as a species also have a very common fear of being betrayed, and as such, they will often ask for frequent or permanent symbols of loyalty from those who wish to ally with them, to make sure they are truthfully faithful. Anglican Personality You can use the Anglican Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a anglican character or to inspire how your character might act. Anglican Quirks Anglican Names The anglican race's mutual interest in the arts has made them learn to appreciate names as a graceful thing, taking their names from ancient literature they can find, famous artists they find the pieces of, or the language of Elvish. Male: Galileo, Raphael, Malachi, Abraham, Leonardo Female: Elisabeth, Rosa, Angelica, Deborah, Maomi Anglican Traits Artistic fishfolk of the deep, bearing heavy resemblance to angler fish, anglicans have extreme loyalty to a party that has proven themselves to them. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1, and your Charisma score increases by 2. Age. Anglicans live for a little longer than humans do on average, and are considered mature at the age of 20. Alignment. Anglicans prefer to keep to themselves, and focus on their creative impulses and thoughts, making them tend towards neutral alignments. Size. Anglicans are shorter than humans typically are, with their shortest being 4 feet tall, and their tallest being 5 and a half feet tall, while only weighing on average 100 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. You also have a swimming speed of 30 feet. Superior Darkvision. ''Your heritage from those who live inside dark caves, oceans, and lakes that lack any sunlight at all give you excellent vision in the dark. You can see in dim light within 120 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Sunlight Sensitivity. ''You have disadvantage on attack rolls and Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of the attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. ''Amphibious. ''You can breathe air and water. ''Natural Artist. ''When making a check that involves the fine arts or recollection of memories about them, you may double your Proficiency bonus, even if you did not add it normally. ''Electric Lure. You know the ''shocking grasp cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast witch bolt ''once, and it recharges after a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast ''flame blade once, which when cast from this trait deals lightning-type damage, and it recharges after a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Aquan. The anglican dialect of Aquan throws in bits of Elvish to sound more elegant, however the jaws of anglicans causes the language to also sound very gnashy and violent.Category:Races